


like this, for you

by zouisau



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Come Eating, Established Relationship, M/M, M/M/M - Threesome, Rimming, literally just negotiations and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouisau/pseuds/zouisau
Summary: Sehun wants a threesome. Junmyeon is willing to give him anything.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 17
Kudos: 96





	like this, for you

**Author's Note:**

> just more myeonsechan
> 
> wrote this a bit deliriously so i apologize for any mistakes. this is just for fun

Junmyeon’s carding his hands through Sehun’s hair when Sehun brings it up. They’re both still sweaty and spent from sex, and Sehun is cuddling against Junmyeon’s chest. He’s broader and taller than Junmyeon, but has rolled up tight against his side, legs intertwined. His fingers are playing delicately against Junmyeon’s ribs, tracing patterns.  
  
Junmyeon knows they have five minute tops to get into the shower and clean themselves before everything becomes gross and sticky. The fingers on his unoccupied hand are coated in lube and cum but Sehun’s weight on him is so perfect he can’t be too bothered—at least not yet.  
  
Sehun’s voice is soft and sleepy and Junmyeon doesn’t quite hear what he said, hums thoughtfully as he zones out. Thoughts fleeting between Sehun and the sex they’d just had, and also to tomorrow—already making a list of things he needed to make sure to finish before their weekly Monday mid-morning meeting.  
  
Sehun pulls away though, props himself on his elbow and looks at Junmyeon. “Junmyeon, you’re not listening to me.” Sehun whines and Junmyeon feels his heart tug. He loves Sehun at all times, but especially like this—soft and petulant and bratty. He pulls him in, kisses his cheek softly. He runs a finger down his cheek, tracing his jawline, and pushing softly on his pouty lips.  
  
“Sorry, you were saying?”  
  
“I wanna have a threesome.”  
  
Sehun’s words are blunt and the images Junmyeon conjures up are so dirty his dick twitches in interest.  
  
He pulls Sehun against his chest and kisses him hard, cock stirring. Sehun straddles his lap, pressing his ass back against Junmyeon’s dick. He pulls away from the kiss though, lips red and shiny. They’re both still naked, and Junmyeon _wants_.  
  
“Junmyeon, listen to me.”  
  
“Want you,” Junmyeon says, pressing his fingertips against Sehun’s hipbones, moving him back just a bit so his cock slides against Sehun’s ass.  
  
Sehun pouts and makes to move away from Junmyeon’s lap, but Junmyeon grabs him by the wrist. “A threesome. Okay.” He’s not opposed to the idea, is open to it if that’s what Sehun wants.  
  
Sehun visibly brightens, moving down to kiss Junmyeon softly, “Really? You want that too?”  
  
“I want whatever you want,” Junmyeon says simply. He knows it might be a bit oversimplified but he also knows it’s true.  
  
Sehun pouts at that, flopping back down so they’re laying side by side. “I don’t want you to do it just because of me though.”  
  
Junmyeon props himself up on his elbow so he’s looking down at Sehun. He really, really wants another round, body tugging at him for more.  
  
“Sehun, I want it if you want it. But I guess I don’t want it individually? I don’t really have any desire to have sex with someone else just for the sake of having sex. But if you want or need to introduce a third party, I’m open to that. I want to make you happy.” He knows it’s true. He’s never been particularly jealous when it comes to Sehun—he feels safe and comfortable in the relationship and although maybe the idea that Sehun wants to introduce a third party should give him some doubts, it doesn’t.  
  
Sehun blushes at the sincerity, wriggles out from underneath Junmyeon. “We should shower.”  
  
  


***  
  
  
Junmyeon forgets about the conversation. Sehun doesn’t bring it up in the following weeks, and so it goes to the back of his mind. They continue having sex like normal, they go about their daily lives and routines, and they spend entirely too much time watching bad reality TV shows. It’s normal and good and Junmyeon forgets about the possibility of a threesome.

Sometimes, he’d remember, right as he’s drifting to sleep or when he’s driving home and his thoughts wander, but then he’d forget again and never remember at an opportune time.  
  
It’s not until a few weeks later, when Sehun is inside Junmyeon that Sehun pants against Junmyeon’s ears, murmuring, “Bet you’d look so pretty with a cock in your mouth as I fuck you. I’d fuck you so hard and make you choke on it. Bet you’d like that, huh, be a good little slut and get off on being used.”  
  
Junmyeon’s orgasm hits him hard, leaving him clawing at Sehun’s back, nails digging in as he hooks his feet around Sehun’s back, making sure Sehun can’t move away. Riding out his orgasm.

  
Sehun only thrusts into Junmyeon a few more times before he spills into him, sweaty forehead against Junmyeon’s chest. “Fuck baby,” he says as he pulls out.  
  
Junmyeon pulls him up, kisses him hard as he remembers the conversation from weeks ago.  
  
“You really want a threesome?”  
  
The words must catch Sehun off-guard because he turns a deep shade of red, eyes widening. He shakes his head slowly, “Not if you don’t want it.”  
  
Junmyeon sighs, he doesn’t know how else to explain to Sehun that he does wants it—as long as Sehun does. He bites his lip, “It’d be hot. I want whatever you want baby. How do I get you to see that?”  
  
Sehun frowns, “That’s the thing. I don’t want you to do it because I’m into it, I want this to be a thing we want together.”  
  
Junmyeon brings Sehun closer, kisses him softly. “Is our sex life boring to you? Is there something I could do to make it better?” Junmyeon knows they have sex pretty frequently, and more often than not Sehun receives but he thinks maybe he can try to be in this role more often.  
  
Sehun shakes his head quickly, “No, of course not.” He chews on his bottom lip and Junmyeon knows he’s thinking of how to phrase it. “It’s different. Do you remember when you bought me those lace panties? It’s kinda like that.”  
  
Junmyeon blushes a little. The lacy panties had been a gift for their very first anniversary. He’d been embarrassed to give them to Sehun so he hadn’t at first — but then had failed to get another present which had resulted in Sehun moping around thinking Junmyeon had forgotten their anniversary. The argument had lasted for days, only ending when Junmyeon had brought out the lacy lingerie, blushing furiously and explaining how he had bought them in a moment of courage but hadn’t been able to give them to Sehun on time. Sehun had kissed him silly, and had happily worn them that night. Although after, he’d frowned and said they were a little itchy on his skin. They were still sitting in the back of Sehun’s sock drawer (along with a few other pairs that were acquired later) and every once in a while Sehun would surprise Junmyeon by pulling down his pants and showing him his cock filling out the delicate lace panties.  
  
“It’s not like you need the lingerie to make sex more fun or interesting or whatever, but every once in a while I know that if I slip them on I’ll get a good fuck. I just think it’ll be a bit of fun.”  
  
Junmyeon nods, he’s not actually worried about his and Sehun’s sex life. “Similar to that, I want to do it if it’s something that will make you happy.”  
  
Sehun shakes his head, “it’s not so simple though. It’s not just lace panties, it’s having sex with a whole other person. I want to make sure that you’re into it—that everyone’s into it.”  
  
Junmyeon gets it, nods. “It’s not something I need—or think about. But I’m open to it? If the right person comes along. It’s not like I can’t be sexually attracted to others.”  
  
Sehun slaps him lightly on the shoulder at the last comment, before his whole expression goes soft nodding eagerly. “Can you look for someone for us? I want to make sure you’re into it. For me it’s really any threesome so if you find someone I’ll consider them yeah?”  
  
Junmyeon nods slowly, “How do I even find someone?”  
  
Sehun smiles a small smile. “You found me, didn’t you?”  
  
“That was pure luck,” Junmyeon draws him closer, kisses the top of his head.

Junmyeon thinks there’s probably more they should discuss.

He’s halfway through a conversation with a man, Tao, on Tinder when he realizes he really doesn’t know what Sehun is looking for. Sure, in the middle of sex, he’d mentioned Junmyeon sucking dick but that was about it.

He knows sex can be fun and spontaneous, but Junmyeon thinks maybe a tiny bit of preparation and discussion (or a lot) can really make this whole thing smoother.

He looks down at his phone screen again, exiting out of the conversation with Tao after sending a quick _‘need to talk to my partner’_ before going back to Tao’s profile.

He’s cute. His bio had said he was six foot one and not much else except his age and that he worked in marketing. His pictures were a combination of selfies (one with a fluffy dog, one with a silly filter), and shirtless pictures. He had also super-liked Junmyeon, which was a big positive, considering Junmyeon had made sure his profile clearly stated he was happily married and only looking for a third. All his pictures had both Junmyeon and Sehun just to really drive the point home.

He wasn’t sure Tinder was the best place to find a willing partner, but Junmyeon figured he needed to start there. Plus, it was fun to swipe through so many profiles, pick one specifically for Sehun.

Junmyeon screenshots Tao’s profile twice—once with the selfie with the dog, and the other a shirtless picture. He hopes Tinder doesn’t send alerts to people when you screenshot their profile and messages both screenshots to Sehun.

Junmyeon sends him a quick message too, _‘what do you think.’_ Junmyeon thinks Tao is perfect for Sehun—he’s tall, and seemingly broad and muscular, and from their short conversation seems not too serious, which is perfect. His face is angelic too, with a sharp nose but big eyes and pouty lips. 

Sehun texts him back after a few moments, _‘Tinder? Have u talked to him?’_

There’s nothing in the message that shows whether or not he’s interested and Junmyeon frowns. Wonders if maybe Tinder wasn’t the best place to look for a third.

_‘He knows I’m married—profile says I’m looking for a third’_ he replies instead. He quickly takes a screenshot of the profile he had set up and sends it to Sehun. _‘Realize I should have sent this for your approval. Sorry baby.’_

_‘I don’t mind,’_ Sehun’s message comes quick. _‘Tao’s hot. Have you talked to him?’_

_‘Only a little bit. Do you like him? I found him for you.’_

Sehun takes longer to respond then, and Junmyeon goes back to his work, sending a few e-mails to one of his co-workers about a joint project. He loses track of time and it’s not until he’s getting ready to go home that he checks his phone to see a message from Sehun.

_‘Let’s talk about it when you’re home.’_

Junmyeon frowns, figures it’s too late now to push Sehun for more information, especially now that he’ll be home soon, so instead he sends, _‘Heading home now. Love you.’_

***

Sehun’s on the couch when Junmyeon’s home. Vivi is asleep on the floor by his seat and Monsieur is nowhere to be heard, Junmyeon figures he’s also sleeping somewhere. He steps towards the couch and kisses Sehun softly in greeting.

“Did you want to see Tao’s profile?” Junmyeon had been thinking about Sehun’s message on his drive home, wondered if maybe Sehun wanted to vet Tao a bit more—which made sense.

“No, I.” Sehun shakes his head, sets his laptop off to the side, saving his progress before closing it. He turns his whole body towards Junmyeon. Junmyeon kinda wants to wrap him up and snuggle him close. “I think maybe this whole thing was a bad idea.”

Junmyeon frowns, “Why?” He thinks a bit dejectedly to Tao and all the other profiles he’d seen on Tinder—it had been fun. Plus, Sehun had seemed so interested, it had obviously been something he’d thought of before, so Junmyeon really doesn’t understand.

Sehun’s eyes look down to Vivi, “I just feel like I’m pushing you to do something you don’t really want to do.”

Junmyeon frowns, sits next to Sehun and pulls his husband close, “Sehunnie, I told you. I think it’d be fun, even if it’s just for the experience. You’re not pushing me into anything. I want you to share all this with me. I want our sex life—all parts of our lives actually—to be fulfilling for you. I’m open to try this with you, for you.”

Sehun nods once, “I get that. I just,” he pauses for so long Junmyeon thinks that’s the end of the discussion. But Sehun takes a shaky breath and says, “I don’t want you to find someone _for me_ , I want you to find someone for _yourself_.”

Understanding washes through Junmyeon, remembering what Sehun had said the last time he’d brought it up. About Junmyeon being used.

“That’s why I feel like I’m pushing you. I just,” Sehun shrugs.

Junmyeon squeezes Sehun once. “I guess I misunderstood when you suggested it. I had been having so much fun on Tinder finding potential partners with you in mind, but I get what you mean.”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to anymore,” Sehun says quietly.

“I still want to,” Junmyeon’s quick to say. “Do you at least want to look at some of the people I found? Tinder is fun.”

Sehun sniffles and slaps him softly, “Show me Tao’s first.”

Junmyeon grins, “I was really excited about Tao.” He clicks through Tinder to get to Tao’s profile and shows it to Sehun. He knows he’s acting a little like a proud kindergartner showing a parent a drawing but he really had been proud of the choices he’d found for Sehun. He thinks he should probably get back to Tao and let him know, but figures that can wait until later.

Sehun clicks through Tao’s pictures, raises a single eyebrow at a mirror picture of Tao shirtless that leaves very little to the imagination. “Are you sure you’re not interested for yourself?”

Junmyeon frowns, leans over to look at Tao’s profile again. He is cute, but he generally prefers someone that doesn’t look like he could and would throw Junmyeon around like a rag doll. Although, Sehun did insinuate something similar. “No, not for me.” Junmyeon finally settles after some silence. He kisses Sehun’s cheek, pulling himself up. “You can swipe though, find me someone. I’ll get started on dinner.”

Sehun frowns, “We don’t have to rush into anything.”

“It’s not rushing,” Junmyeon says, opening the refrigerator and examining what they have. He thinks he could probably scrape together tonight, but they really should go grocery shopping. “It’s just looking. Also, we should probably go grocery shopping.”

“I can go tomorrow,” Sehun says, he seems enthralled in the phone. “People put kinda silly photos.” He flashes the screen in Junmyeon’s general direction but Junmyeon can’t see anything from where he’s standing. He smiles fondly at Sehun, happy for this easy domesticity.

“Find me someone good.”

“Only the best for you.” Sehun says.

***

Sehun swipes on their shared profile in the afternoon, starting conversations with random singles that seem willing. He doesn’t actually show Junmyeon a profile until a week later, Junmyeon doesn’t bother opening the app himself, letting Sehun take the reign instead.

The fun of finding someone on Tinder subsides when he has to seriously consider a partner with himself in mind.

“I want to show you a profile,” Sehun starts. “It’s not, uh. I mean, I haven’t messaged him or anything. But I just want your opinion.”

Junmyeon nods, cuddling closer to Sehun. They’re in bed, and Junmyeon’s exhausted from the day—his bones feel heavy.

“His name Yixing and he’s your age. He sent us a message but I haven’t responded yet,” Sehun says, his words are soft and Junmyeon feels his eyelids grow heavy. “He likes dancing, and he’s an elementary school teacher. His photos are cute—he’s cute right?”

Junmyeon squints at the bright screen. Yixing’s pictures are similar to what he remembers from his experience on Tinder—mostly selfies, and one of him in front of some cliffs, there’s also a picture of him seated at a restaurant or bar, arms around a girl. He squints some more, Yixing has a deep dimple and dark hair, and strong features. Junmyeon cuddles further into Sehun. “Do you like him?” He lets his own eyes close.

“Hm,” Sehun hums thoughtfully, swiping back and forth between Yixing’s pictures. “I think he’s cute. Manly, no?”

“I’m manly,” Junmyeon mumbles.

Sehun giggles, “That’s not what I meant. I just think he could be fun in bed for you.”

“How do you figure that?”

Sehun puts the phone down and wiggles down so he’s no longer leaning against the headboard. “I think it’d be hot. You always take my cock so well, bet you’d be on your best behavior to please Yixing. Bet you’d let him come inside you and let me have sloppy seconds, fuck you when you’re wet and loose and spent out.”

Junmyeon suddenly feels energized, bringing Sehun closer. “Yeah,” he breathes out softly, encouraging Sehun for more.

“Hm, or would you prefer to ride him? You’re always so lazy when you’re taking my cock, but I’d bet for him you’d be ready right? You’d want to bounce on his cock and make yourself come.”

“I’m not lazy,” Junmyeon mumbles, pressing closer to Sehun if possible. He feels that Sehun is half-hard and he reaches over, palming him through his sweatpants.

Sehun lets out a small groan and then says, “Bet you’d look so pretty on all fours for him. Holding yourself open just to be taken. You wouldn’t come until he’d let you.”

“Hm,” Junmyeon says. It’s not so much what Sehun’s saying that’s making his own interest rise, it’s more so that Sehun is interested, that this is turning on Sehun. Junmyeon really does prefer to give rather than receive, not just physically, but also in his relationship. He’d rather make sure Sehun is taken care of in sex (in any way, really) before worrying about his own pleasure. He enjoys _pleasing_ whole-heartedly. He is rather passive when Sehun takes charge, but only because he knows it’s because Sehun _needs_ it. He wants to offer that he’ll ride Sehun more (not to dispel any threesome talk, but because he needs to make sure Sehun _knows_ Junmyeon would be happy to do it), but he doesn’t. Instead he snakes his hand into Sehun’s boxers and strokes him slow, using Sehun’s own pre-cum to make the slide a bit easier.

Junmyeon is open to it, to being _used_ like Sehun suggests.

“Is that what you want? Wanna share me?”

“Yes, please. More.” Sehun breathes, brings Junmyeon closer if possible.

Junmyeon strokes him softly, watching as Sehun wriggles a little, his face scrunching up in pleasure. Sehun grabs Junmyeon’s hand, stroking his own dick with Junmyeon’s hand underneath his.

“So impatient, baby.” Junmyeon kisses Sehun gently and Sehun practically mewls.

“You’re teasing me,” Sehun mumbles.

Junmyeon laughs a little, pulls away. “What do you want, baby?”

Sehun wriggles some more, but doesn’t say anything, just grabs Junmyeon’s shoulder trying to pull him closer.

“Words, baby.” Junmyeon says.

“Your mouth,” Sehun says.

Junmyeon doesn’t waste any time, moving down Sehun’s body. He runs his hands down the planes of Sehun’s torso, fingers tweaking a nipple slightly. Sehun lets out a little gasp, “Please.”

Junmyeon pulls down Sehun’s sweatpants, hooking his fingers underneath the waistband and pulling them down swiftly. Sehun’s cock springs free, curving upwards. Junmyeon’s throat runs dry at the sight. He looks up at Sehun, whose laying back all spread out and relaxed. His eyes are dark and trained on Junmyeon, watching him intently.

Junmyeon kisses the side of Sehun’s thigh, sucking a little at the soft skin there. He makes a little trail of kisses upwards, takes Sehun’s dick in his hand and licks the underside. Sehun throws his head back, laying back as Junmyeon takes him in.

Sehun mewls as Junmyeon hollows his cheeks, jacks Sehun off where he can’t take him all the way in. He pops off, focusing his mouth around Sehun’s head. He swirls his tongue just like he knows Sehun likes before going back and moving down his length.

Sehun’s hair tangle in Junmyeon’s hair, pulling hard. Junmyeon moans, his own cock stirring.

“More, more, more. Please,” Sehun begs, hips twitching upwards and Junmyeon gags a little before he presses Sehun’s hips down, moves back a little.

“Please,” Sehun whines again. “I’m gonna come, Junmyeon. Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon focuses more, moves his hand down to circle Sehun’s hole. Sehun arches and comes down Junmyeon’s throat, whimpering softly.

Junmyeon swallows around him, sucks softly before he pulls off, moving up towards Sehun. Sehun is quick to wrap his arms around Junmyeon, bring him in and kiss him hard, tasting himself on Junmyeon’s tongue.

“Let me,” Sehun whispers against Junmyeon’s lips.

Junmyeon pulls away though, “It’s okay, baby.” His own cock is half hard, but he doesn’t mind. Seeing Sehun blissed out is enough. He plops down next to Sehun, running his fingers through Sehun’s hair. Sehun pulls his pants back up and looks over at Junmyeon. “I love you.”

“Love you so much.” Junmyeon says.

Sehun cuddles against him, humming thoughtfully.

“You can message Yixing if you want,” Junmyeon says, snaking his hand around Sehun’s waist and pinching his skin softly.

“Really?” Sehun’s voice is soft, filled with sleep.

“Yes,” Junmyeon nods, his own eyes closing. “Let me know, yeah.”

***

Sehun messages Yixing the next day. He texts Junmyeon a happy message when he does, _‘sent the message to Yixing! Hope he responds!’_ There’s a flurry of stickers and exclamation points along with his message.

Junmyeon smiles when he receives it. He’s about to respond with a quick affirmation, when instead he presses down on the message and sends the affirmation with a confetti effect on the message.

Sehun responds with another flurry of emojis and Junmyeon laughs.

He’s a bit excited about it all. Sehun’s own excitement rubbing off on him. It had been worth it just to see Sehun’s face light up the next day when he’d ask timidly if Junmyeon had been serious. Was actually interested in Yixing.

Junmyeon had grabbed Sehun’s face and peppered it with kisses, had reassured him and pushed him to message Yixing.

***

Yixing doesn’t reply.

It makes Sehun pouty in the next few days, not even bothering to keep swiping and looking for options.

“Were you really so enamored?” Junmyeon asks, wrapping his arms around Sehun’s shoulders, draping himself over where Sehun is seated. Vivi’s on his lap and his eyes are trained on a news segment.

“No,” Sehun is quick to reply. “I’ve just never been ghosted. Is that what it’s called? Ghosted?”

Junmyeon laughs, “How would I know? No one’s ever ghosted me before.”

Sehun pushes Junmyeon’s hands away and frowns. “Yixing technically ghosted you too.”

“Semantics,” Junmyeon comes around the couch and takes a seat next to his husband, pressing his knee against Sehun’s thigh. “We can keep looking for someone.”

“I know,” Sehun sighs. He chews on his bottom lip a little before saying, “Maybe Tinder is the wrong place? Maybe we should find someone in real life?”

“Yixing was in real life,” Junmyeon says if only to make Sehun smile. “But I get what you mean. Do you have someone in mind, Sehunnie?”

Sehun shrugs non-commitedly. “Please be honest with me. I mean, Chanyeol? Do you remember Chanyeol?”

Junmyeon thinks it’s a little hard to forget Chanyeol. He’d only met Sehun’s co-worker a small handful of times, but he remembered. Chanyeol was tall and a little clumsy, and had gotten very drunk at the last Christmas company party (Sehun had also gotten very drunk but that was beside the point).

“I think I remember Chanyeol,” Junmyeon nods. If he’s being honest he doesn’t think he’d actually ever _spoken_ to him.

Vivi crawls off Sehun’s lap and settles into Junmyeon’s, and Sehun looks up to Junmyeon. “I kinda think he has a little crush on you?”

“On me?” Junmyeon laughs a little. “What gave you that idea?”

“Do you remember at the Christmas party last year?”

“He got really drunk,” Junmyeon smiles, petting Vivi.

“He kept flirting with you.”

Junmyeon laughs at that. “I don’t remember.”

“He kept complimenting your suit.”

Junmyeon pushes his shoulder against Sehun’s shoulder. “Is that flirting now?”

“It is the way Chanyeol was talking to you.”

“Were you jealous?” Junmyeon teases.

“No,” Sehun laughs. “It was hot. He was right, you did look hot.”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, pats Vivi once so he can get up.

“You know he even apologized to me the next day?”

“What do you mean?” Junmyeon asks, moving towards the kitchen to start on dinner.

“He was really embarrassed too. Kept apologizing for hitting on my husband.”

Junmyeon laughs, is a little sad he can’t remember that night well enough to remember Chanyeol. “Can’t believe I’ve had a secret admirer this whole time and you’ve been withholding him from me this whole time.”

Sehun rolls his eyes, “Only cause I knew you’d get a big head about it.”

“Chanyeol’s cute too,” Junmyeon teases. “Guess I still got it.”

Sehun laughs, “I wouldn’t be with you otherwise.”

“Don’t be mean,” Junmyeon chides as he starts moving around the kitchen to work on dinner. “Back to the threesome though. Have you talked to Chanyeol?”

Sehun chews on his bottom lip. “He’s my confidant. I told him about Yixing.” He pauses momentarily, “I haven’t brought it up with him—I wanted to make sure you were okay with it first. Although I think he thought I was going to ask.”

Junmyeon thinks about Chanyeol. “Does he have like an Instagram we can look at?”

Sehun brightens at that, nods and waves Junmyeon over. Junmyeon abandons the bell pepper he’s chopping and goes back to Sehun on the couch. Sehun pulls up Chanyeol’s page, and shows it to Junmyeon.

Most of the pictures are random. There’s some of landscapes, a few food shots, and another of a black dog. There’s selfies interspersed throughout, and Junmyeon gets a clearer picture of who Chanyeol is. His dimple is prominently on display, smile wide. Chanyeol is cute.

“He’s cute right?” Sehun says as if reading Junmyeon’s thoughts.

Junmyeon nods absentmindedly, still looking through Chanyeol’s pictures. There’s a video of him doing some sort of dance with a friend, and it shows how he’s bowl-legged, knees knobby. He’s wearing loose basketball shorts in the picture, and a tight black tank top that shows off his muscular arms.

“His dimple’s cute right?” Sehun points to a picture of Chanyeol holding the black puppy, dimple on full display. “His hands are big too right? Bet he has a big cock for you.”

Junmyeon feels his stomach swoop at the thought, arousal shooting straight through him. He locks Sehun’s phone and gives it back to him. “Sehun.”

“I’ll ask him tomorrow, yeah?” Sehun sounds hopeful.

Junmyeon’s excited, nods.

***

Chanyeol is easily convinced.

Sehun bounds into their apartment the next day, hops right into Junmyeon’s lap and kisses him hard. He’s half-hard in his pants, and pressing back on Junmyeon’s crotch. “He’s interested, he said he said yes.” He kisses Junmyeon again.

Junmyeon wraps his arm around him and brings him closer. “I love you so much.”

“Fuck me, yeah?” Sehun says, pressing back against and grinding slowly. “Please let me ride you.”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon breathes out. He likes seeing Sehun like this—needy. He moves to get up and move towards the bedroom, but Sehun pushes him back.

“Let me fuck you right here.”

Junmyeon doesn’t bother to fight against him, letting Sehun take charge. Sehun grinds down a little more, before climbing off him, kissing him once as he mumbles, “Let me go get lube.” He bounds out of the room. Junmyeon takes the time to wiggle out of his jeans.

“You took off your pants without me,” Sehun says, tossing the lube next to Junmyeon and climbing back on to his lap.

Junmyeon doesn’t answer, just brings Sehun closer and kisses him hard. Sehun starts grinding again. It’s only a short moment before he stands up again, undoing his jeans and pulling them down. They get caught in his foot and they both giggle. It takes a moment and then Sehun is back on Junmyeon’s lap, naked except his t-shirt.

Junmyeon grabs the lube, moves to prep Sehun as he kisses him. Sehun’s cock is pressed between their bodies, leaking against them. Sehun moves to make more room for Junmyeon’s hand as it snakes around him, circling his entrance. He doesn’t wait long, not with the way Sehun is whimpering against him, before he presses a finger in, stretching Sehun slowly.

It’s not long before Sehun’s mumbling against his neck, licking and kissing and sucking as he says, “More, please, I need more.” Junmyeon listens, pushes another finger in and scissors slowly, reaching up to touch Sehun in the spot he’s become so familiar with.

Junmyeon knows Sehun’s ready for more when Sehun starts moving back against Junmyeon’s fingers, begging silently. Junmyeon pushes another finger in slowly, swallowing hard as Sehun moans. Junmyeon’s own cock is aching, wanting Sehun.

“Please need your cock inside of me,” Sehun pleads as he reaches back to guide Junmyeon’s dick into him, gasping when it catches on the rim. He’s muttering as Junmyeon pushes in, “Your cock is so big, fills me up so good.” Sehun’s clutching on to Junmyeon’s shoulders, and then he pushes back bouncing and grinding.

“Baby,” Junmyeon moans as Sehun sets a punishing pace. He wants to tell him to slow down, knows Sehun won’t be able to actually keep it up, but it feels so good.

Sehun starts slowing down and Junmyeon starts fucking up into him, sliding down the couch to get a better angle. He knows it’s better when Sehun falls onto him, not able to hold himself up, as he scratches at Junmyeon’s chest through his shirt. He bites down on Junmyeon’s shoulder through his t-shirt and groans, and then he’s coming, staining both their t-shirts.

Junmyeon fucks up a few times before pulling out, Sehun pants against him before falling between Junmyeon’s legs, running his fingers on Junmyeon’s thigh as he takes him into his mouth, sucking hard. It doesn’t take much before Junmyeon’s coming down Sehun’s throat.

Sehun stays down between Junmyeon’s legs, rubbing a thumb against his Junmyeon’s knee.

Junmyeon looks down at Sehun, pulls him up, kissing his whole face. Soft kisses on eyelids, his forehead, his cheeks, before settling down on his lips, soft and needy. “I love you,” he whispers.

***

Chanyeol is set to come over for dinner and Junmyeon and Sehun keep crashing against one another to make sure dinner is edible. Junmyeon kinda wishes they had opted for takeout, but Sehun had insisted the least they could do for Chanyeol is make him dinner (Junmyeon had disagreed, it’s not like Chanyeol wasn’t also having sex with them).

Chanyeol is right on time, and Sehun buzzes him in, fleets around the apartment one last time before Chanyeol is knocking on the door. Sehun rushes over, pulls the door open to reveal Chanyeol standing there. He’s wearing a big black hoodie and jeans with too many holes. Junmyeon likes the slivers of tan thigh it reveals.

Chanyeol is tall, slightly taller than Sehun, but he seems to shrink into himself when he sees both of them and the dinner they had set out. He blushes a soft pink when Junmyeon greets him, the tips of his ears turning a bright red. He seems a little shy to be there and Junmyeon can’t help but thinks he’s really cute.

“Do you want a glass of wine?” Sehun pushes Chanyeol towards the dinner table.

Chanyeol nods, “Yes, please.” His voice cracks and he clears his throat.

Sehun smiles softly at him, and Junmyeon tries to match it, trying to ease Chanyeol. Sehun pours them all a glass of wine and takes a sip of his own glass, watching Junmyeon over the rim, raising an eyebrow ever so slightly.

Junmyeon knows that’s his cue, and he turns towards Chanyeol, who is examining the pasta dish a bit warily.

“Is this spicy?” he looks up, eyes meeting Junmyeon’s for a brief second before he looks down again.

“It shouldn’t be,” Junmyeon says.

Chanyeol nods and takes a small bite.

They have dinner quietly, forks scraping against plates. Junmyeon thinks it’s a little awkward and isn’t really sure how they’re supposed to have sex if Chanyeol can’t even look at Junmyeon in the eyes.

Chanyeol is the one to break the silence, sitting back and saying, “Thank you for dinner.” Junmyeon thinks it sounds like he’s about to say he forgot he left the oven on and has to go home. He’s resolved the night is a bust, but then Chanyeol says, “I’m sorry, I’ve never done this before.”

“Neither have we,” Sehun is quick to say, reaching over and grabbing Chanyeol’s hand. Chanyeol visibly relaxes looking at Sehun. “We can take it slow, remember. Whatever you want.”

Junmyeon leans forward, watching Chanyeol carefully. Chanyeol is still holding on to Sehun’s hand and looks over to Junmyeon, his skin is a soft shade of pink. “I, uh, prepped myself? I don’t know if that was presumptuous?”

Junmyeon raises his eyebrows, he hadn’t expected that. He’s surprised by how much likes the idea of Chanyeol stretching himself before coming over, prepping for him and Sehun.

Sehun grins, squeezes Chanyeol’s hand, “That’s perfect, Chanyeol.” He looks up to Junmyeon, grinning. “Isn’t that perfect, Junmyeonnie? Isn’t Chanyeol so good for us?”

Junmyeon swallows, nods and looks over at Chanyeol. “Almost as good as you, baby.”

Sehun beams, his eyes are shiny as he looks over to Chanyeol. “Can I kiss you?”

Chanyeol looks over at Junmyeon quickly before turning back to Sehun and nods shyly, “Yeah.”

Sehun wastes no time to lean over, kissing Chanyeol softly.

Junmyeon watches his husband and Chanyeol kiss and thinks he’s never seen Sehun look quite so pretty, he’s so in his element, so confident as he leads Chanyeol, pulls away and strokes Chanyeol’s hair. “Do you wanna go to the bedroom?’

Chanyeol seems entranced, his big eyes focused on Sehun as he nods blindly, lips red and already a little swollen. Sehun looks over at Junmyeon and Junmyeon gets up, follows them.

Sehun lets Chanyeol sit down on the bed and climbs onto his lap, kisses him hard as Chanyeol leans back, one hand snaking around Sehun’s body and up Sehun’s t-shirt. Sehun is quick to pull back, take off his shirt. Chanyeol’s hands are almost instantly on him, running his hands all over Sehun’s chest and back and stomach, fingers twitching against Sehun’s nipples and Sehun preens, lets out a small gasp and reaches over to grab Junmyeon’s wrist and pull him closer.

“Kiss, kiss, kiss.” He guides them, teasingly.

Junmyeon rolls his eyes fondly and looks at Chanyeol, waiting for him.

Chanyeol is still a soft shade of pink and Junmyeon wonders if there had been any truth to when Sehun said Chanyeol had a little crush on Junmyeon.

Sehun must have the same thoughts because he teases, “You’re so red, Yeollie. Do you really think my husband is that handsome?”

Chanyeol laughs and pushes Sehun’s shoulder a little, reaching up with more resolve to grab onto Junmyeon’s collar on his t-shirt dragging him down and closer. He kisses Junmyeon hard, instantly all tongue and soft whimpers. It’s a sharp contrast from his bumbling hands and rose-tinted skin.

Junmyeon grabs Chanyeol’s head, tangling his fingers in his hair and pulling away. Chanyeol’s looking up at him with watery eyes and red lips, eyes imploring.

There’s a beat of silence between them, when Sehun speaks up, still on Chanyeol’s lap. “Can I suck you off?”

Chanyeol tears his eyes away from Junmyeon, nods absently to Sehun. “You both are so hot.”

Sehun falls to his knees between Chanyeol’s legs, Chanyeol’s legs falling more open to give him room. Chanyeol lifts his hips up a little, helps Sehun help him wriggle out his jeans and boxers. Seemingly miles of tan skin is exposed, the muscles in his thighs taut, and Junmyeon _wants_. He wants to lick up Chanyeol’s legs, wants to press him against the wall, fuck him hard into the bed, wants those legs wrapped around his back as he fucks into him.

Sehun already has Chanyeol’s cock in his mouth, looking debauched as he sucks in as much as possible, eyes on Chanyeol. Sehun’s pretty pink lips wrapped around Chanyeol’s cock is too much for Junmyeon and he pushes Chanyeol back on the bed. Kisses him hard.

The noises Chanyeol makes against Junmyeon’s lips go straight to his bones, permeate his every layer and settle deep within him. His lips fall open, groaning, muttering about Sehun as Junmyeon kisses up and down his jaw, down his throat, grazing his teeth on the edge of his collarbone.

Junmyeon reaches down, runs his fingers up Chanyeol’s hoodie, and Chanyeol’s quick to move. In one swift motion he has his hoodie off, and then his t-shirt, and he’s there, naked for them. He shifts a little, making grabby hands towards Junmyeon. His hair is in a disarray from removing his clothes, bouncy black locks pointing different directions and Junmyeon reaches up, patting it down softly.

“You’re sweet,” he says and Chanyeol pouts, looking more like a copy of Sehun than Junmyeon thought possible. He looks over at his husband, whose plopped of Chanyeol’s cock, watching them. His head is resting against Chanyeol’s thigh.

“You’re tired, baby?” Junmyeon teases moving down so he can kiss Sehun, two little pecks. “Want me to suck you off?” The words are whispered against Sehun’s lips, eyes closed.

Sehun nods, breathes a soft yes and Junmyeon helps him get up and take off his pants, his shirt. Junmyeon guides Sehun to sit next to Chanyeol, about to drop on to his knees when Sehun holds on to his wrist. “On the bed,” he says. He moves back a little, splaying his legs open so there’s enough room for Junmyeon to lean over while being on the bed.

Chanyeol’s watching them with half-lidded eyes, a slow hand on his own cock, stroking himself.

Junmyeon doesn’t hesitate, runs a stripe down the underside of Sehun’s cock and then swallows around him, bobbing his head in a slow rhythm. Every so often pulling off, to focus on the head and swirl his tongue.

Sehun’s holding himself up on his elbows, watching Junmyeon’s every move, the muscles in his stomach are tight, flexing.

Junmyeon can feel Chanyeol’s eyes on him too, dark and intense, hand still moving up and down his cock.

“I love you so much,” Sehun mumbles and falls back, his hips twitching upwards. Junmyeon is quick to press him down with the pads of his fingertips.

“Do you want me to prep you baby? Wanna show Chanyeol what a good boy you can be?”

Chanyeol bites his lip at that, and Sehun nods eagerly. Junmyeon moves away from Sehun, grabs the lube from the bedside table drawer and comes back.

“You’re wearing too much clothes,” Sehun whines.

Junmyeon laughs, fondness swelling in his chest. He steps back a little and takes off his pants, his own t-shirt, and then he’s back between Sehun’s legs.

Chanyeol’s own legs are right there, long and tan, and pressed against Sehun’s. He snuggles up to Sehun, and Sehun reaches down, helps jack him off slowly as they watch Junmyeon warm the lube, circle Sehun’s hole teasingly, before slipping in.

Almost instantly Sehun muttering, “More, more, more.”

Junmyeon pinches his upper thigh gently, “I thought you were gonna be a good boy?”

Sehun pouts, soft pink bottom lip sticking out further, and Chanyeol kisses him. Junmyeon pushes another finger in and hears Sehun gasp, watches as Chanyeol presses his own erection against Sehun, rutting against him ever so slightly, looking for friction.

Before he can stop himself, Junmyeon reaches over with his free hand, slaps Chanyeol’s ass playfully. Chanyeol jumps, pulling away from Sehun and looking down at Junmyeon. Junmyeon pushes in another finger, reaching towards Sehun’s prostate and pressing delicately.

Sehun’s back arches, fingernails digging into Chanyeol’s skin and Chanyeol winces, eyes moving back and forth between Sehun and Junmyeon. His own cock is forgotten, pre-cum beading on the head, pressed between his own body and Sehun’s.

“You’re so hot like this baby, taking my fingers so well. Bet you wanna show off to Chanyeol right?” Junmyeon thinks he gets it, gets what Sehun had wanted originally. Junmyeon’s stomach felt full of butterflies, his skin tingling, with Chanyeol’s dark eyes trained on them.

Sehun preens at Junmyeon’s words, still clutching on to Chanyeol. “Please fuck me,” he whines. “Please, please, I need you inside of me.”

Junmyeon doesn’t need to be told twice, moves up so he can line himself up against Sehun’s entrance and pushes in agonizingly slow.

Chanyeol lets out a small moan, eyes trained on where Junmyeon’s length is pushing in, hands wrapped around his own cock now—slow, languid strokes.

Sehun’s heat is so tight, so perfect for him, drawing him in, and Junmyeon closes his eyes, moves against Sehun slowly. He opens his eyes to find Chanyeol right there, watching Junmyeon as if he were the one getting fucked, mouth open.

Chanyeol’s hand is on his cock, pulling lazily, but the other hand is snaked around his knee, twisting him up like a pretzel. He has two fingers inside of himself, pretty pink hole fluttering widely around him.

Junmyeon remembers how Chanyeol had said he prepped himself. Had been so eager.

Junmyeon groans, moves harder into Sehun, drawing small whimpers and non-sense mutterings. He wonders briefly if dirty talk with Chanyeol would be okay, hesitates only for a second before he says, “You wanna ride me, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol nods eagerly, eyes going wider if possible, grip tightening on his cock. “Fuck yes.”

“Did you use your fingers before you came here, or did you bounce on a fake cock and think about me?”

Sehun’s watching them with blown-out pupils, mouth open. His fingers are gripping on to Chanyeol, and on to the sheets around him.

“Just my fingers,” Chanyeol says. His eyes are steady on Junmyeon, no longer blushing at every word and Junmyeon kinda misses it.

Sehun starts moving back against Junmyeon, taking more control to take his pleasure. Junmyeon lets him, slows his strokes to match Sehun.

“Want Chanyeol to ride you, baby. Want him to use your cock and make himself come.” Sehun’s muttering, fingers digging into Chanyeol’s skin as he pushes back against Junmyeon’s cock. “Bet you’d like that, huh. Filling up Chanyeol so good.”

Junmyeon knows Sehun is close, his expression changing. He knows every stroke is too much and not enough, and he pushes hard against Sehun, draping his own body over him and fucking into him like his life depends on it.

Sehun almost screams, kitten-like mewls as he practically levitates off the bed, back arching. He comes hard, words falling from his lips, “Love you so much, want you, want you. Love your cock inside of me, filling me up so good, so tight for you baby.”

Junmyeon pulls out before he comes, holding his cock at the base to stop himself. Sehun’s heat around him had been too much. Sehun’s still wriggling, his torso covered in his own come.

Chanyeol’s looking down at him in awe, his fingers near his entrance, but no longer inside of him. He’s still all twisted up, arm hooked around his knee.

Junmyeon strokes Sehun’s hair, watches as Sehun comes back. “So good, baby.”

Sehun beams. Then, “Wanna see Chanyeol ride you, yeah?”

Junmyeon can’t argue with that—doesn’t want to argue with that. He wants Chanyeol to ride him just as much.

They move around. Junmyeon sinking into the mattress as Chanyeol climbs on top of him. He’s facing away and Junmyeon has half a mind to ask him to turn around.

Sehun, as if reading Junmyeon’s thoughts, says, “Chanyeol, turn around baby.”

Chanyeol does. Turning on Junmyeon’s laps, his skin is flushed a baby pink except for his ears which are bright red, and Junmyeon wants to tease him for having such a giving tell. He doesn’t though, instead placing his hands against Chanyeol’s hipbones, rubbing soft circles there to reassure.

Chanyeol takes a shaky breath and sinks into Junmyeon. The slide is tight but easy and Chanyeol groans, the sound going straight to Junmyeon’s cock.

Chanyeol might be tall and broad, but Junmyeon thinks he’s a complete baby. He melts so easily into Junmyeon, eyes squeezed shut as he grinds down, bouncing. His face twists up in pleasure, and Junmyeon wonders how long he’s been waiting to come.

Sehun whines next to him, fingers dancing delicately on Junmyeon’s chest. Junmyeon looks over at his husband. Sehun’s pretty mouth is curved downward, and Junmyeon moves his hands from Chanyeol to Sehun, bringing him in to kiss him softly, ask what’s going on without words.

Sehun understands, murmurs against Junmyeon’s lips soft enough that Chanyeol can’t hear, “Can I sit on your face?”

Junmyeon groans at the thought, running his hands down Sehun’s back, scratching gently. An affirmative yes on his lips.

Chanyeol pauses briefly, hips slowing as he watches Sehun situate himself over Junmyeon, not quite seated all the way down, supporting his weight on the headboard.

Junmyeon rests an arm around Sehun’s thigh, watches Sehun’s hole flutter wildly as if in excitement. Sehun’s barely half-hard and Junmyeon knows he’ll be too sensitive, that it is almost more about comfort and feeling wanted than about coming.

His movements are slow as Chanyeol resumes his own tirade, using Junmyeon’s cock as if it weren’t attached to Junmyeon’s body, taking his own pleasure greedily. Junmyeon runs his tongue around Sehun, slow and heavy. Sehun’s quiet, and Junmyeon presses his tongue against his hole, licking gently.

The little whimpers it elicits are perfect. The heat of Chanyeol on his cock, and the feel of Sehun on his tongue are both too much and Junmyeon’s not sure how much longer he can last.

He tries to focus in on Sehun, tightening his grip on his shaky thighs and licking with more intent. Sehun lets out a little gasp, head lolling to hit against the headboard with a dull thud, breath heavy.

Junmyeon reaches over, brushes his fingers against Sehun’s cock and Sehun twitches away. Junmyeon lets his hand drop back to Sehun’s thigh, holding on as he licks a little harder, pushes his tongue in.

Chanyeol’s moaning sinfully from where he’s seated in Junmyeon’s lap, he’s no longer bouncing, just grinding, Junmyeon’s balls pressed against the cleft of his ass.

“God you both look so hot, bet Sehun tastes so good.” Chanyeol groans and Junmyeon wishes he could see him. He feels the white heat pool in his stomach, feels the way Chanyeol clenches around him. He needs more.

With one hand still on Sehun’s thigh, he reaches towards Chanyeol, grabbing Chanyeol’s hips hard, hoping he leaves bruises. He gets a good grip before he starts fucking up and Chanyeol’s moaning like it’s his job, sounds mixing with Sehun’s soft whines.

Sehun’s fucking himself down on Junmyeon’s tongue and Junmyeon is fucking up into Chanyeol whose doing his best to match him. Their movements are erratic and unbalanced but Junmyeon thinks it’s perfect.

He lets his eyes fall close and like this it’s too much. Sehun’s sounds and Chanyeol’s heat, and he feels it building, he only has a moment to press his fingertips hard into Chanyeol’s skin as a warning for him to pull off, but Chanyeol stays seated, grinding faster, deeper.

  
Junmyeon feels it rushing up to him as pleasure washes over him as Chanyeol murmurs, “Wanna feel you come inside me.”

It’s a rush. Waves of pleasure taking him. He doesn’t recognize when Sehun gets off him, only as he’s coming down does he feel Sehun’s fingers softly carding through his hair. Chanyeol’s still on his lap, watching him, but Junmyeon’s no longer inside of him.

His body feels boneless, like he’s floating and he kinda wants to laugh at how big Chanyeol looks sitting in his lap. He thinks they probably all look a bit silly—Sehun and Chanyeol so big, on top of him, pining him down to use him for their own pleasure.

He realizes that Chanyeol still hasn’t come, has probably been waiting the longest to do so. So he pushes himself up, “Lemme taste you.” His words are simple, beckoning Chanyeol over. Sehun moves a little away, flopping down on the bed to watch them, a small sleepy smile on his face.

Chanyeol crawls up the length of the bed, letting his weight fall next to Junmyeon, on his back. Junmyeon crawls down his body, kissing and biting, marking him up. Chanyeol’s dark eyes are on him. His cock is curved upwards, pressed against his belly and leaking.

Junmyeon strokes it sluggishly, his fist too loose to give much friction, “On your front, yeah.” He pats Chanyeol’s thigh, urging him to move.

Chanyeol, eager to please does so, even as the confusion is written on his face. He twists his whole body like a cat though, neck straining so he can keep an eye on Junmyeon. Junmyeon spreads his cheeks open as understanding passes through Chanyeol’s face.

Chanyeol’s hole is leaking Junmyeon’s come, dripping down and staining their bed sheets. His entrance twitches, as if trying to suck it back in. It’s enthralling. Chanyeol must read his pause as hesitancy because he says, “You don’t have to.”

But Junmyeon wants to. Wants to show him how much he wants this, he looks over at Sehun, whose watching them with a blissed out expression, eyes heavy. Junmyeon thinks Sehun’s about two seconds from sleep, and it pushes him to go faster, dip his head in and waste no time to lick against Chanyeol’s hole.

Chanyeol’s head falls down on to the bedsheet, head scrunched up, facing Sehun. His ass is on full display, just for them and Junmyeon takes. The noises from where his mouth is working on Chanyeol are running through him, and Chanyeol can’t stop whispering nonsense, mouth moving even as no sounds come out.

Junmyeon thinks he can make him come just like this, just with his tongue. Chanyeol’s rutting his hips against the bed, looking for any sort of friction against his cock, and Junmyeon grabs his thighs, lifts him so his cock is no longer pressed against the bed.

Chanyeol whines, a high-pitched noise leaving his throat. “I’m gonna come, please, wanna come so bad.”

Junmyeon presses his tongue into him, tongue moving against the ring of muscle and Chanyeol pushes back, fucking himself on Junmyeon’s tongue.

“More, more, please, gonna come just from this.”

It’s not long until the words coming from Chanyeol’s mouth become incoherent, head buried in the bedsheet. His back arches, hole fluttering wildly, as he yells Junmyeon’s name, comes hard and collapses.

Junmyeon giggles a little, runs his hands up Chanyeol’s body teasingly. Chanyeol rolls over grabs Junmyeon’s body and pulls him against his chest hard, kissing him. Chanyeol moans, twitches his hips up to grind his cock against Junmyeon’s torso and Junmyeon laughs then. He pulls away.

“So needy.”

Chanyeol makes a little whine from the back of his throat and lets go of Junmyeon, cheeks flushing with the blush Junmyeon had missed.

“You’re cute,” is all Junmyeon says, running his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair affectionately, messing it up a little more. 

***

Sehun is pressed against Junmyeon’s back, legs intertwined with his. His arm reaches across Junmyeon, splayed across Chanyeol’s chest. Junmyeon’s own hand is carding through Chanyeol’s hair, tugging slightly every so often. Chanyeol is curled in on himself, looking at both of them with a sleepy blissed out expression.

He had kept muttering about leaving soon, until Sehun had rolled his eyes and reached over to push Chanyeol down into the mattress, had demanded Chanyeol stay and sleep.

“This was fun,” Junmyeon says, watching Chanyeol’s expression.

Chanyeol looks up, soft eyes meeting Junmyeon and nods quietly. Junmyeon wishes he was closer, was pressed against his chest.

Sehun hooks his chin against Junmyeon’s shoulder so he can look at Chanyeol better, “Junmyeonnie,” Sehun says, voice soft. “I want Chanyeol to be my lace panties.”

Junmyeon laughs at that phrasing, nods. He wants that too, agrees wholeheartedly. It’s not only how eager and giving Chanyeol is, but also the pure joy it had caused Sehun. Junmyeon would do anything to keep that.

Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows, buries his face into the pillow, “Don’t make fun of me, what does that mean?”

“Never, baby,” Junmyeon says, the term of endearment coming out without him thinking. He pulls softly on Chanyeol’s hair and lets his fingers trail down his neck, playing with the hair there.

Chanyeol seems content, looks up at both of them and says, “Explain it to me.”

Sehun grins devilishly, “Junmyeon has this thing with lingerie. It’s a thing we do every so often—he likes it when I dress up. Just like that, I like this. I want this to be my every so often. If you want.” The last part is a little shy and Junmyeon watches, waiting for Chanyeol’s reaction.

Chanyeol’s face turns a light pink as he says, “Would I get to see you in the lace panties sometime?”

Sehun giggles, clings on to Junmyeon’s back, pushing him forward so they’re just a little closer to Chanyeol. “Maybe you can wear them next time,” he tells Chanyeol.

Chanyeol buries his face into the pillow, wriggling closer, mumbles something that sounds close to ‘stop teasing me’ and Junmyeon finds himself completely endeared.

Junmyeon’s thoughts flash to the idea of Chanyeol wearing black lace panties and he smiles, “I’d want that.”

Chanyeol looks up at that, he’s still blushing and his eyes are wide. “You guys are gonna ruin me,” he groans.

Sehun laughs at that, “Did I pick you someone good, Junmyeonnie?”

Junmyeon hums, reaches over to run a hand down Chanyeol’s side. “The best, baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you like it or if you have any myeonsechan thoughts ;; i love all three so much
> 
> [twt](http://www.twitter.com/suloeys)


End file.
